Amour perdu
by Alexis1995
Summary: Galen et Ahsoka se retrouve après des années de séparation, seulement Galen à bien changer, est-il trop tard pour le sauver? one-shoot


Je ne possède rien, Star Wars appartient désormais à Disney

Starkiller (tenue du clone parfait TFU2) était sur le point d'achever Luke Skywalker quand une voix retint son attention

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit un visage qu'il aurait souhaité oublié, un visage qu'il aime mais qu'il déteste

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en éteignant son sabre

« Te demander de faire le bon choix » dit la femme, la femme en question était une togruta.

« J'allais le faire quand tu m'as dérangé » dit-il ennuyé

« Tu mens ! le Galen que j'ai connu était un homme bon ! » pleura la togruta

« Galen est mort le jour où tu l'as abandonné »

« Je sais qu'il reste du bon en toi » dit la femme alors que des larmes commençais à couler sur ses joues

Il se retourna vers Ahsoka « Galen est mort » insiste-t- il sur un ton presque cruel

La togruta ferma longuement ses yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes

« Alors sa mort ne restera pas impunie » dit-elle en allumant ses deux sabres blancs

Starkiller ricana à ce spectacle « parfait, il est temps d'en finir » dit-il en allumant ses deux sabres noirs

Pendant ce temps Luke se leva et parti afin d'accomplir sa destinée

Soundtrack-Luke vs Vador final duel

Les deux combattant se sont fracturé l'un à l'autre

Flashback

Une jeune togruta était toute seule, isolée des autres padawan de sa classe, quand quelqu'un lui adressa la parole

« Salut moi c'est Galen ! » dit-il en tendant sa main à la jeune fille avec un sourire si pur qu'on aurait dit un ange

« En…..enchanté, je m'appelle Ahsoka » répondit la fille timidement

Fin Flashback

Ashoka sauta afin d'éviter un coup mortel et répliqua pat un échec de la force qui fit voler Starkiller plus loin

Il se redressa presque aussitôt et fractura de nouveau à Ashoka, les 4 sabres était pris dans une clé

Flashback

Ahsoka était dans sa chambre en train de pleurer quand quelqu'un tapa à sa porte

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Galen »

« J'arrive » dit la togruta en essuyant ses larmes, quand elle ouvrit la porte elle vit Galen avec un énorme gâteau dans ses mains

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce gâteau ? » demanda la fille surprise

« Bon anniversaire ! » dit-il avec un sourire flamboyant

« Co…..comment tu le sais ? » demanda la fille au bord des larmes

« C'est simple, nous sommes amis » à peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que la togruta sauta sur le garçon pour l'étreindre, faisant ainsi tomber le délicieux gâteau

« Aaaahh ! mon gâteau ! » Pleura Galen, ce qui fit rire Ahsoka

Fin Flashback

Starkiller donna un coup de pied dans les cotes d'Ahsoka pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il enchaina avec un coup de sabre qu'Ahsoka dévia avec un déchainement de force

Flashback

Galen et Ahsoka étaient partenaire lors d'une simulation de duel, alors qu'Ahsoka se prêtait au jeu Galen lui, ne faisait que se défendre, ce qui énerva Ahsoka

« Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ! »

« Je ne peux pas » répond Galen

« Tu me prend pour une faible fille c'est ça ?! »

« Non ! c'est juste que…test ou pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal »

Ahsoka rougit au commentaire et lui fit à son tour un magnifique sourire « moi non plus »

Fin Flashback

Starkiller envoyait des éclairs de force que Ahsoka avait du mal à bloquer, il arrêta et sauta devant ashoka pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage qui la fit tomber, il enchaina en donnant un coup de sabre vers le bas que la togruta évita

Flashback

Ahsoka avait été choisi pour devenir le padawan d'Anakin, alors qu'elle allait partir une voix l'appela

« Ahsoka ! » au son de la voix elle se retourna et vit Galen courir vers elle

« Alors ? tu partais sans me dire au revoir ? »

« Galen je…. » le jeune garçon la coupa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche

« Je suis venue te donner ceci » dit-il en donnant un collier dans la main d'Ahsoka « Lorsque tu le porteras souviens toi que tu ne seras jamais seul » dit-il les larmes aux yeux

La signification de ce cadeau fut tel que la togruta se mit à pleurer de joie, et sans crier gare embrassa le garçon sur les lèvres

Fin Flashback

Ahsoka donna un coup de pied à la main droite de Starkiller qui perdit son sabre et aussitôt le second sabre plongea dans le cœur du sith

Flashback

Au crépuscule Ahsoka quittait le temple jedi quand quelqu'un l'interpella

« Alors c'est vrai, tu t'en vas » dit le garçon

« Je….oui c'est vrai »

« Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi ! » répond Galen

« Je….c'est impossible tu as un avenir dans l'ordre contrairement à moi »

« Sans toi cet avenir n'à plus aucun sens…je….je t'aime ! »

La togruta pleura d'émotion face à ces mots

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en courant

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Galen « Ahsoka ! » cria-t-il de détresse

Anakin s'approcha de l'apprenti et posa une main sur son épaule, les deux jedis regardaient la togruta partir lion d'eux

Fin Flashback

Fin Soundtrack

Les larmes coulaient à nouveaux sur les joues de la togruta alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots à voix haute

« Je t'aime Galen »


End file.
